Viridiflora
by kiaara aroora
Summary: "Kalau Sasuke kau biarkan hidup, aku bersumpah akan meninggalkan dia selama-lamanya." Anggap saja akhir kisah ini bahagia, Sasuke. Aku akan menunggumu di gunung Snowdonia pada kehidupan selanjutnya. -Satu kisah untuk menutup SasuNaru day-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :** Bingung antara M dengan T. Terlalu berat untuk T dan terlalu ringan untuk M. Jadi ratingnya MT. –digebukin warga se FFn-

**Warning :** **Twoshoots**! Kesamaan nama, kejadian –kecuali tempat- adalah kebetulan semata dan karangan belaka karena author-nya tukang ngibul! –digebukin lagi-

This fic is presented for the SasuNaru day.

**Viridiflora**

Banyak orang bilang, jangan melintas saat badai salju turun di desa kecil Llanuwchllyn. Kata orang, melintas pada saat itu, sama saja dengan mencoba bunuh diri. Kalau kau tersesat dan ingin menumpang tidur, tak akan ada yang membukakan pintu rumahnya untukmu meski kau mengetuk sampai jari-jarimu kebas. Semua orang di dalam rumah juga ketakutan, siapa tahu ada wanita salju dengan kapak besar sedang berusaha menyadap ketenangan mereka. Mereka tak ada nyali untuk membuka pintu, hingga besar kemungkinan, hanya dalam beberapa jam, kau akan jadi semacam ikan beku di peti es.

Tapi manusia diciptakan tak sama. Di tengah badai salju yang melanda Wales pada 1557, sesosok laki-laki berjubah terlihat berjalan sendirian. Siluetnya terlihat seperti penyusup di kegelapan malam. Langkahnya tegap, seolah-olah ia punya sembilan nyawa hingga bisa begitu tenang melewati dingin yang mematikan ini. Matanya yang mengintip di balik kerudung jubah, berwarna hitam legam. Ia memandang satu persatu rumah penduduk dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Dari gerak-geriknya, jelas sekali kalau ia tak berharap salah satu dari pintu itu akan terbuka. Ia punya tujuan sendiri datang ke desa ini. Tak hanya untuk bunuh diri di tengah badai. Tapi untuk sebuah hal yang jauh lebih penting.

Tangan si pemuda yang putih pucat terulur keluar. Jemari itu menggenggam lonceng kecil berwarna perak. Dibunyikannya lonceng itu di depan sebuah bangunan kayu. Rumah angsa. Begitulah penduduk sering menyebutnya.

Kling...

Lonceng itu baru bergema sekali saat seorang pemuda lain menurunkan potongan kayu yang menutupi lubang bekas kotak merpati. Lubang itu tembus ke dalam rumah. Setelah merpati-merpatinya habis terjual, lubang itu biasa digunakan untuk mengintip calon tamu.

"Siapa?" pemuda berambut merah yang mengintip dari dalam rumah itu berbisik pelan.

"Sinterklas," balas si pemuda berjubah jengkel. "Buka pintumu cepat!"

Mendengar suara yang telah lama dikenalnya itu, si pemuda berambut merah bergerak membuka pintu untuk tamunya. Si pemuda berjubah segera menyelinap masuk. Pintu itu langsung tertutup kembali.

"Apa kabar?" si pemuda berambut merah mengulurkan tangan, sesaat setelah tamunya melepas jubah, "senang bertemu kembali, Harlan..."

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Jangan bawa-bawa marga itu selagi aku masih di negeri ini," kata pemuda asing itu. Ia tak menyambut uluran tangan temannya, malah menatap dingin...

"Aku ke sini karena butuh bantuanmu, Gaara... Atau aku harus memanggilmu Kovacs?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeleng, "Panggil saja Gaara. Lebih santai."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan berjalan ke arah perapian. Nyala api seakan menjadi obat bagi tubuhnya yang sejak tadi seakan terselimut es tipis. Sasuke mengusap-usap kedua belah tangannya dan duduk di kursi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Dua hari ini rasanya panjang sekali. Untung saja tak banyak kejadian buruk yang menimpanya selama perjalanannya ke Wales.

Gaara mencoba membuka percakapan. Dia ingin dinobatkan sebagai seorang tuan rumah yang baik meski tak punya apa-apa untuk menjamu tamunya. Maka ia bertanya, "Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan, Sasuke?"

"Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau mudah diajak kerjasama," jawab Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," Gaara tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

Sasuke membuka matanya. Tapi ia tak menatap Gaara. Pandangannya menuju ke perapian. Nyala yang sibuk menggilas kayu bakar ternyata sanggup melipur perasaannya.

"Surat kaleng itu tiba di kotak merpatiku seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke," tutur Gaara, "sekali lirik saja, aku tahu kalau itu surat darimu."

"Oh ya?" hanya itu yang terkuar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ya. Tidak ada orang Skotlandia yang bisa berbahasa Cymraeg sesempurna dirimu."

"Kalau tidak bisa bahasa itu, aku tak mungkin bisa menikahi orang Wales," kata Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum, "Ya. Aku tahu itu. Kau sangat mencintai Naruto. Iya 'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus perlahan, "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mau mengumpankan diri pada masalah yang sebegini pelik? Kalau aku sampai tertangkap orang Wales, kalau sampai mereka mengetahui aku keturunan Harlan dari Skotlandia, aku bisa..."

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya ke leher. Gaara hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Mata hijau pemuda kecil itu ikut terbuang ke arah perapian.

"Kasihan Naruto...," Gaara berbisik lirih hampir tak terdengar, "setelah dia pergi, aku baru sadar kalau padang rumput di Gunung Snowdonia itu ternyata sangat dingin..."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Gaara. Naruto adalah matahari yang menyembul dari balik Snowdonia, dia menyinari hati semua orang di Llanuwchllyn. Naruto adalah permata di gurun yang sudah lama dilupakan orang. Rumput yang terhampar di padang-padang akan ikut bernyanyi kalau dia tertawa. Kalau dia tiada, semua orang kehilangan...

Apalagi Sasuke...

"Aku rindu padanya...," kata Sasuke. Tenggorokannya seperti ditusuk. Hatinya sakit sekali menerima kenyataan. "Tolong selundupkan aku ke Kastil Harlech, Gaara..."

Gaara menoleh pada Sasuke. Tak seperti sebelumnya, pemuda kecil itu tak tersenyum. Matanya menatap kosong pada Sasuke. Mengisyaratkan kesedihan karena kehilangan teman yang begitu berharga. Naruto, pria sederhana itu, yang biasa hidup susah bersamanya, memelihara kuda poni di desa untuk bertahan hidup, kini berada di Kastil Harlech, tempat paling masyur di negeri mereka. Tapi, malang nasib Naruto. Dia tinggal di istana bukan karena dia tamu istimewa raja... Bukan juga karena dia sudah dinobatkan sebagai pangeran negeri ini... Tapi sebagai...

Tawanan...

"Kenapa mereka menculik kekasihku saat kedua negeri, Wales dan Skotlandia, sedang berselisih?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram, "aku jadi tidak bisa memintanya kembali secara baik-baik!"

"Terima sajalah nasibmu, Sasuke," potong Gaara. "Paling tidak segeralah cari cara supaya kau bisa mengambil kembali Naruto tanpa harus menggunakan kekerasan. Kalau kau menunggu sampai hubungan kedua negeri membaik, bisa-bisa saat kau temukan, Naruto sudah jadi tulang-belulang."

"Kenapa sih Wales dan Skotlandia berselisih!" gugat Sasuke, "menyulitkan!"

"Tak ada yang berselisih. Masalah kedua negeri hanya tentang 'pandangan mereka yang berbeda terhadap Britania Raya'. Skotlandia, negerimu, merasa kalau lebih baik lepas dari Britania Raya dan menjadi negara yang lebih berdaulat. Tapi Wales dan Inggris menginginkan keutuhan Britania. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa, Sasuke."

Sasuke berujar geram, "Tapi Wilton kedua menculik kekasihku! Aku tidak terima!"

"Wilton kedua—maksudku Raja Hiashi menginginkan Naruto untuk menjadi menantunya. Asal kau tahu Sasuke... Putri Hinata sangat mencintai kekasihmu. Beliau mau melakukan apa saja asal Naruto bisa menikah dengannya. Tapi Naruto bersikeras untuk mempertahankan dirimu! Akhirnya keluarga raja terpaksa mengurung Naruto agar tidak melarikan diri sampai hari pernikahan tiba," kata Gaara.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi di mana harga dirinya kalau air matanya sampai meleleh di depan lelaki Hungaria ini. Sasuke hanya diam, berkali-kali menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang sekarang terasa perih karena menahan tangis. Perapian itu masih saja berkobar. Menambah sensasi tak mengenakkan di hati Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Besok kuantar kau ke Kastil Harlech. Setiap bulan aku biasa ke sana untuk mengecek kuda-kuda. Kebetulan, istal kuda memiliki akses ke ruang bawah tanah. Kau bisa masuk ke sana dengan mudah. Hanya saja, aku punya pesan khusus. Seandainya kau tertangkap tangan oleh penjaga dan tak punya pilihan untuk lolos, katakan saja kau adalah tamu dari Inggris. Seluruh utusan dari negeri itu selalu disambut baik di Wales. Kau akan selamat kalau menggunakan nama mereka."

xxxXxxx

Suasana pagi di kota terasa makin semarak karena adanya iring-iringan pengawal istana di sepanjang jalan. Badai salju sudah berhenti. Meski di jalan-jalan masih teronggok gumpalan-gumpalan putih itu, semua orang sudah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Wales mulai menggeliat lagi. Termasuk kehidupan di Kastil Harlech.

Seorang gadis berusia dua puluhan berjalan anggun di halaman istana. Hak sepatunya yang lancip seperti pensil sama sekali tak menghalanginya melangkah di atas hamparan salju. Gaun merahnya sederhana, tapi amat berkelas. Kerahnya yang tinggi menutupi lehernya yang jenjang. Rambut indigo panjangnya digulung ke atas, dimahkotai bunga-bungaan berwarna kuning gading yang disusun pada sebuah sulur. Wajahnya teduh sekali. Ia seperti sekuntum _Aurora borealis_ yang sedang mekar. Gerak-geriknya indah. Ia adalah wanita yang menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabat kebangsawanan.

Tapi ternyata tidak semua laki-laki akan dengan senang hati menerima wanita sesempurna itu...

Putri Hinata membuka sebuah pintu kayu. Di dalamnya tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada ruangan menghampar yang siap menyambut tamu istimewa. Hanya sebuah tangga yang berkelok-kelok dan sempit yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Dengan cekatan sang putri kembali menutup pintu kayu tadi. Ia melepas sepatunya, agar ujung pensil itu tak berketuk-ketuk berisik. Ia mengangkat sedikit ujung gaun panjangnya agar tak menghalangi jalan. Begitu tiba di bawah, Putri Hinata menyunggingkan senyum.

Tangan halus sang putri membuka pintu ruangan lain. Kali ini bukan pintu kayu. Tapi baja murni yang dilapisi titanium. Sel itu jauh lebih bersih—bahkan tampak sangat mewah—jika dibandingkan dengan penjara untuk para tawanan perang.

Inilah sel untuk seorang calon suami yang 'sedikit' membangkang.

"Naruto, ini aku...," suara Hinata terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Penerangan yang ada hanya sebatang lilin yang hampir mati. Kedip itu tak mampu menangguhkan gelap. Ruangan itu terasa suram bagi siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya.

"Naruto...," Hinata mengganti lilin yang hampir mati itu dengan lilin baru. Ia sudah menyediakan puluhan lilin di ruangan itu. Tapi entah malas, tak mau atau tak sudi, Naruto sama sekali tak menyentuh apapun yang diberikan Hinata.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini...," suara seorang lelaki terdengar dari pojok ruangan, "aku ingin pulang ke Llanuwchllyn..."

"Naruto...," Hinata memandang Naruto dengan pilu. Dalam nyala lilin yang lebih terang, Hinata bisa melihat sosok Naruto sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya. "Tenanglah... Kau akan segera keluar lagi... Kau akan mendapatkan penyambutan yang luar biasa untuk kebebasanmu... Kita akan menikah..."

"Siapa yang mau menikah...," Naruto memandang Hinata. Saat mendongak, kelihatan sekali kalau wajahnya pucat. "Aku cuma ingin pulang!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya yang hampir turun. Tangannya gemetar. Ia mendekat dan menyentuh dagu Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin menikah denganmu... Tolonglah mengerti aku..."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Kemarahan berkobar-kobar di dadanya. Tapi dia tak bisa lagi berteriak. Badannya lesu sekali.

"Sudah tiga hari kau tidak makan, Naruto...," Hinata mengelus pipi Naruto yang pucat karena sudah berhari-hari tak ditimpa sinar mentari, "makan ya... Nanti kau sakit..."

Naruto menjauh dari Hinata hingga punggungnya menempel ke tembok batu. "Tuan Putri tolong lepaskan aku...," suara Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan, "pulangkan aku, Tuan Putri... Aku akan jadi warga negara yang baik... Aku tidak akan merepotkan pemerintahan Raja Hiashi... Tolonglah... Lepaskan aku..."

"Apa kau tega meninggalkan aku sendirian?" air mata bergulir di pipi merah Hinata, "aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertemuan kita yang pertama di Selat Menai... Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Naruto... Aku ingin hidup berdampingan denganmu..."

"Tuan Putri... Mohon ampun yang sedalam-dalamnya...," kali ini Naruto menatap Hinata, "aku sudah punya orang lain..."

"Siapa!" Hinata terpekik dan langsung berdiri. "Siapa yang berani merebut kekasihku!"

Saat Hinata berteriak, terdengar suara gesekan di luar ruangan. Mungkin... Ada orang lain yang terkejut saat ia berteriak! Apakah...

"Siapa di situ! Kalau kau berani menyentuh Naruto... Kubunuh kau!"

Hinata menengok dari pintu. Matanya jeli memandang sekeliling. Ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Hinata merasa lemas. Dengan cekatan, ia kembali meraih tubuh Naruto, mengguncang-guncang pundaknya dengan geram.

"Katakan pada kekasihmu, kalau dia berani menginjakkan kakinya ke kastilku, aku tak akan segan-segan mencabut pedang!"

Hinata menghempaskan Naruto dengan kasar setelah mengatakan ancamannya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap Hinata pilu. Gadis itu membanting pintu sel Naruto dan berlari menuju tangga. Ia menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Naruto hanya bisa meringkuk di lantai sambil menangis. Apa Tuhan juga mampu melihat hamba-Nya yang dikurung di ruangan bawah tanah? Kalau Tuhan melihat... Kenapa bantuan-Nya tak jua datang?

"Naruto!"

Suara seorang lelaki menyeruak ke dalam kesunyian, bersamaan dengan datangnya sesosok manusia ke dalam ruangan suram itu. Masih dibantu kedipan lilin, dengan matanya yang hanya tinggal segaris tipis karena lelah dan mengantuk, Naruto bisa melihat siapa yang datang...

"Sasuke...!" Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat sekali. Air matanya berlinangan. Ternyata begitu cepat Tuhan mendengar doanya. Meskipun dia jarang ikut misa, ternyata Tuhan masih amat menyayanginya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali...," Sasuke berbisik dengan bibir bergetar. Hatinya meluap-luap, oleh perasaan cinta, rindu dan amarah.

"Aku kangen... Ke mana saja kau, Sasuke...? Kukira kau tak datang..." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Sasuke. Air matanya masih mengalir deras.

"Maafkan aku... Naruto...," Sasuke menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, mengeluarkan perasaan yang selama ini terpaku rapat di balik hatinya. "Aku baru mendengar kabar ini... Aku terkejut... Seseorang memberitahuku kalau Putri Wales akan menikah... Aku tidak mengira kalau mempelai prianya adalah kau..."

"Kau akan membawaku keluar 'kan?" suara Naruto mendengung karena gemetar.

"Pasti...," Sasuke kembali membawa pemuda pirang itu ke dalam pelukannya, "aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini... Sejauh-jauhnya... Aku janji..."

Naruto tersenyum lemah, "Apa kau akan membawaku ke Skotlandia?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia ingin membawa Naruto ke negerinya. Membangun kebersamaan di sana berdua. Tapi, jangan-jangan... Sang putri itu akan mengejar mereka... Hubungan Wales dan Skotlandia bisa makin berantakan kalau sampai dirinya melakukan itu...

"Aku akan membawamu lebih jauh lagi... Mungkin kita bisa menyeberang ke negeri lain... Tapi yang penting... Aku harus berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari sini lebih dulu..."

"Berjanjilah...," Naruto menangis, "berjanjilah akan membawaku bersamamu..."

Sasuke mengangguk dan memeluk Naruto lebih erat lagi. Jiwa raganya milik Naruto. Ia tak peduli pedang atau tembakan prajurit Putri Hinata. Yang jelas ia akan membawa lari apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Ia berjanji takkan membiarkan Naruto menderita di kurungan mengerikan ini...

Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto dalam kedua belah tangannya. "Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Mereka tidak memberimu makan ya?"

Naruto menggeleng dan menunjuk lubang kecil di dasar tembok. Persis seperti lubang merpati milik Gaara. Tapi letaknya lebih ke dasar, menyatu dengan lantai. Seperti lubang untuk lalu-lalang tikus rumah.

"Mereka menjamuku dengan pelayanan level A...," Naruto menunjuk ceceran benda berwarna-warni seperti permen, dan gundukan merah muda yang mirip daging cincang. "Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah melihat makanan-makanan semahal itu... Karena itulah aku tak mau memakannya..."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Naruto, "Kalau begitu sudah tugasku untuk segera membebaskanmu agar kau bisa makan keju kambing lagi... Itu 'kan yang kau mau?"

Naruto tersenyum. Mata biru yang tadinya sayu itu sekarang bersinar lagi. Seolah-olah ia kembali mendapat sentuhan nyawa baru untuk bertahan.

"Sekarang... Ayo ikut aku... Gaara memberitahuku jalur rahasia menuju istal. Kau bisa pulang sekarang...," Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk segera berdiri. Saat itulah, Naruto merasa kakinya begitu lembek. Langkahnya berat. Seolah ada bola-bola besi yang menggantung bersama rantai di kakinya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto sudah tersungkur.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu pingsan. Sasuke mendekap Naruto ke dadanya. Ia mengerti sekali kalau Naruto begitu menderita. Tak ayal, Sasuke malah menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Siapa itu?"

Nyala lilin yang lain dari arah pintu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Pemuda tampan itu terkejut saat melihat seorang penjaga kastil sudah berdiri di sana, memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa ada di ruang tawanan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke berusaha menjaga sikapnya. Latihan mengendalikan emosi adalah salah satu hal yang bertahun-tahun dipelajarinya dari kehidupan keluarga bangsawan Skotlandia. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di lantai dan tersenyum pada penjaga itu. Ia berdiri, kemudian membungkuk takzim.

"Saya Edgar. Senang bisa bertemu kembali."

Pria itu terkejut. Ia tak ingat apa pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya. Tapi nama itu tak asing baginya. Meski keluarga kerajaan Inggris jarang berkunjung, tapi hubungan mereka dengan Wales sangat akrab. Nama itu sudah sangat familiar bagi keluarga Raja Hiashi karena reputasinya yang terlampau bagus.

"Oh maaf, Yang Mulia. Apakah anda pangeran, putra mahkota dari Raja Shikaku Edgar."

'Tentu saja bukan!' batin Sasuke, 'Putra Mahkota Edgar adalah Shikamaru!'

"Saya bukan Putra Mahkota. Saya hanya kerabat dari keluarga kerajaan Inggris," jawab Sasuke tenang, "saya dengar Britania Raya terancam dipecah... Karena itulah, sebagai saudara serumpun, saya ingin bekerja sama dengan Wales untuk mempertahankan Britania Raya."

"Tentu saja. Raja Hiashi akan senang mendengar niat baik Tuan," kata penjaga itu, "tapi mohon ampun sebelumnya. Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa Tuan berada di ruangan ini? Dan maaf, apakah tadi Tuan sedang berpelukan dengan calon suami Tuan Putri kami?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Maaf. Saya tadi hanya hilir mudik sendirian di istal kuda. Dan tak sengaja menemukan terowongan. Saya menelusurinya dan menemukan pemuda ini sedang pingsan. Saya hanya membantunya. Tapi, anda bilang tadi dia calon suami Tuan Putri? Kalau memang begitu... Kenapa dia dikurung di sini seperti penjahat?"

Penjaga itu menatap Naruto dengan sedih. Sasuke bisa melihat, dari matanya, orang itu juga tidak tega. "Kami terpaksa. Tuan Putri Hinata tidak bisa hidup jauh dari pemuda ini. Dulu, setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama, Tuan Putri selalu menjerit-jerit setiap malam, mencari pemuda ini. Kami berusaha membawa pemuda ini ke kastil. Tapi dia menolak dinikahkan dan berontak kepada kami. Jadi terpaksa dikurung..."

"Kalau saya boleh saran, sebaiknya dia dilepaskan saja, Paman. Dia bisa mengalami tekanan psikologis kalau begini caranya. Lagipula... dia... akan menikah 'kan?"

Penjaga itu menggeleng, "Kalau dia dilepaskan, ganti psikologis Tuan Putri kami yang akan hancur. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Jangan egois!" tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggugat. Tapi ia langsung minta maaf, "Maaf, Paman. Oh ya... kalau boleh tahu, kapan pemuda ini akan menikah dengan Tuan Putri?"

"Oh...," penjaga itu tersenyum, "besok malam, Tuanku. Besok malam kastil akan berpesta."

_**T**_o _**b**_e _**C**_ontinued

Kesalahan terbesar karena telat mempublish fic buat SasuNaru day! -digebukin warga desa- hiks maaf... saia emang krang ajharrr.. Tapi saia mengusahakan diri buat ikut ^^ Ni fic aja baru dibuat semalam. Ngampar2 deh. Ternyata bikin fic western susah bangeeet. T.T

Ripiu dooong? Maaf kalu ngaco ya

Tunggu episode terakhirnya besok hari ya! –ditampol-

Terima kasih sudah membaca...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :** ALUR NGEBUT 224 km/jam! Kesamaan nama, kejadian –kecuali tempat- adalah kebetulan semata dan sangat direkayasa. _Legend _yang lain di chapter 1 ya!

**Viridiflora**** 2**

By Key Ichi Aroora

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mengerjap sekali. Kepalanya terasa sakit karena pingsan di lantai terlalu lama. Lilin-lilin yang menerangi ruang penawanannya sudah lama redup. Suasana menjadi gelap gulita karena tak ada penerangan sama sekali.

"Sasuke..."

Desahan berat terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Ia meraba-raba sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke? Apa kau masih di sini?"

Naruto mengeluh kecewa. Sasuke ternyata sudah pergi. Ternyata ia sendirian lagi. Ia kira... setelah Sasuke datang kemarin, pria Skotlandia itu akan membawanya lari dari sini. Ternyata tidak ya...? Sasuke hanya berniat menjenguknya, bukan menyelamatkannya?

"Dia pergi tanpa mengajakku..."

Naruto meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Ia tak mau menangis karena sudah bosan. Rasa kantuk menyergap seketika. Mungkin karena ini masih dini hari, Naruto jadi ingin terbuai saja. Lagipula, mending berputar-putar di alam mimpi saja daripada harus menyadari takdir nyata yang sebegini berat. Mungkin mimpi buruk pun akan jauh lebih baik daripada mengutuki diri yang harus senantiasa berada di dalam kurungan...

Selang lima menit, Naruto sudah terlelap...

xxxXxxx

"Aku harus pergi dari sini...," Sasuke berputar-putar seperti orang kebingungan. Matanya menerawang ke sana kemari, mencari celah agar ia bisa keluar.

"Aku tidak mungkin lewat pintu, kalau mereka tahu aku mendatangi ruang tahanan malam-malam... Aku bisa ditangkap..."

Dengan gusar, Sasuke sibuk berputar ke sekeliling ruangan besar yang disediakan khusus untuknya. Petugas yang menemuinya kemarin lah yang mengantarkan kemari. Kata penjaga itu, "Tuan Edgar butuh istirahat sebentar, perjalanan dari Inggris ke Wales pasti melelahkan sekali. Sebelum nanti benar-benar akan bertemu dengan Raja Hiashi dalam sebuah perjamuan formal, Tuan Edgar harus—"

—inilah masalahnya! Sasuke tidak yakin kalau Raja Hiashi tak mengenalinya sebagai Harlan dari Skotlandia. Bukan Edgar dari Inggris!

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, gundah.

"Semoga Tuhan melindungi aku dan Naruto, Amin.."

Sasuke membuka pintu besar dengan ujung atas melengkung yang sejak tadi seperti memanggil-manggil dirinya. Sasuke sudah hapal, pintu kastil yang seperti ini biasanya menembus pada balkon. Setidaknya kalau di Skotlandia memang begitu... Semoga saja di Wales tak berbeda...

_Krieet..._

Sasuke ingin bersyukur sejadi-jadinya saat melihat balkon sudah berdiri kokoh menyambutnya.

'Kalau meloncat dari sini aku bisa remuk,' batin Sasuke saat melihat ke bawah. Sepertinya Tuhan masih ingin ia mencari akal lagi.

'Tali...,' Sasuke mencelos dalam hati, 'aku harus mencari tali!'

Sasuke kembali lagi ke dalam kamar. Semua tempat di obrak-abrik olehnya. Tapi tak ada tali, atau apapun yang bisa digunakannya turun dari balkon. Karena itu, Sasuke melepas berlembar-lembar tirai yang tadinya menutupi ranjang besarnya. Sasuke mengeluh sedikit. Apa nyamuk di Wales itu terlampau banyak hingga orang harus melakukan antisipasi dengan menggunakan tirai yang sebegini tebalnya?

Setelah berkutat dengan kain-kain merepotkan itu, Sasuke menyambungnya dengan pakaian-pakaian yang bisa ditemukannya dengan mudah di kamar itu. Sasuke tak peduli itu pakaian siapa. Tak peduli juga seandainya besok pemiliknya mencari pakaian itu sampai ke ujung dunia. Yang jelas ia mau kabur!

Sasuke mengikatkan ujung kain sambungan panjang itu ke pagar balkon yang terbuat dari batu berwarna biru. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke melompati pagar itu dan segera mencengkeram kain itu sekuat-kuatnya. Semoga saja nyawanya masih tersisa saat ia tiba di bawah nanti. Semoga saja tulangnya tidak menjadi remuk seperti bubuk...

'Tunggu aku, Naruto.'

Sasuke melihat ke bawah. Jarak balkon dan tanah ada sekitar dua puluh lima kaki. Kalau memang tanah itulah yang akan menjadi kuburan bagi dirinya...

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati. Kalau tidak, rakyat Skotlandia bisa kebingungan karena kehilangan calon pewaris tahta mereka yang berharga..."

Sasuke terkejut. Sebuah tangan kekar sudah memegangi ujung kainnya. Sasuke pucat pasi seketika ketika mendongak ke atas.

"Pengawalku memang tak ada yang becus...," Raja Hiashi mendesis dingin, "mudah sekali membiarkan Pangeran Skotlandia masuk ke Kastil Harlech..."

Sasuke gemetar hebat saat melihat beberapa pengawal muncul setelah Raja Hiashi mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin lebih baik ia meluncur sekarang... Secepatnya... Kalau mati lebih bagus lagi... Paling tidak ia takkan jadi bulan-bulanan pengawal bertombak...

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, kami memang salah," pimpinan dari para pengawal itu menunduk takzim pada Raja Hiashi. "Kami akan membayar semua keteledoran kami dengan cara apapun. Kami bersedia menghabisi cecunguk ini malam ini juga, Yang Mulia."

Raja Hiashi tak mempedulikan pria itu dan melongok ke bawah, "Apa maumu, Harlan?"

Sasuke tak punya pilihan selain menjawab, "Aku mau kalian melepaskan Naruto."

Raja Hiashi tertawa. Tangannya menyentak ujung kain yang sedang digelayuti Sasuke. Pemuda itu sampai memejamkan mata saat tubuhnya bergoyang seperti dihembus angin kencang. Sasuke baru tahu kalau dirinya fobia ketinggian...

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku Harlan dari Skotlandia, Wilton?" tanya Sasuke.

Raja Hiashi mengangkat bahu, "Kita pernah bertemu saat kau masih balita, Harlan. Saat hubungan ketiga negara Britania Raya dan ketiga pemimpinnya, Wilton, Edgar dan Harlan masih sangat baik..."

"Tapi kita tidak berpapasan saat aku datang kemarin... Kau tidak akan tahu kalau aku berada di Kastil Harlech... Kecuali kalau ada yang memang 'sengaja' memberitahumu," Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sengaja'.

"Kalau soal itu," Raja Hiashi tersenyum damai, "tanyakan saja pada temanmu ini."

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi saat melihat seorang pria kecil berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke..," dia berbisik parau. Wajahnya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Gaara... kau...," Sasuke benar-benar jadi ingin bunuh diri sekarang, "kau melaporkan aku pada mereka? Pengkhianat kau, Gaara... Teman macam apa kau!"

"Sasuke maaf!" Gaara berteriak setengah menjerit, "tapi ini karena ketidak hati-hatianmu sendiri! Ada salah seorang dari pekerja istana, yang menemaniku memeriksa kuda, tak sengaja melihat saat kau menyelinap ke ruang tahanan! Dan aku dilaporkan pada pengawal, dicurigai membawa penyusup... Sebenarnya aku tak ingin cerita pada mereka... Tapi aku terpaksa... Karena aku diancam dengan—"

"Ini," seorang pengawal mengacungkan tombaknya ke leher Gaara. Pengawal itu menyeringai pada Sasuke. "Kau mau merasakan tombakku juga, orang Skotlandia? Kalau iya, aku bisa menusukmu dengan senang hati kapan pun kau mau."

xxxXxxx

"Pangeran, sudah pagi... Ayo bangun, Pengeran."

Naruto membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat banyak orang sudah berada di depannya.

"Pangeran, ayo bangun," kata salah satu dari mereka sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Pangeran?" Naruto memandang mereka dan mencibir, "maaf kalian salah orang. Aku seorang penggembala dari pelosok. Aku tidak akan jadi pangeran untuk alasan apapun. Terutama untuk alasan karena harus-menikahi-putri-cantik-yang-psikopat itu."

"Jangan menghina Tuan Putri," suara salah satu orang itu terdengar tenang. Tak ada nada kemarahan dalam suaranya meski Naruto telah menghina tuan putrinya tercinta.

"Kenapa kalian menggangguku?" tanya Naruto, "lebih baik kalian menyingkir dari pandanganku sekarang. Ini masih terlalu pagi untukku bangun. Pergilah!"

"Pangeran, ini sudah jam lima sore," jawab salah satu dari orang-orang itu. "Anda sudah tidur lebih dari lima belas jam."

Naruto melongo. Yang benar ini sudah sore? Sudah lima belas jam lebih sejak kepergian Sasuke? LIMA BELAS JAM! Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak kembali juga?

Tenggorokan Naruto tercekat. Ternyata Sasuke ingkar janji...

Naruto meronta saat orang-orang kekar yang tadi menjemputnya dari ruang tahanan, menyeretnya di sepanjang jalan menuju kastil utama. Kata mereka mempelai Naruto sudah menunggu di sana... Mempelai? Hah, lelucon sial!

"Hei kalian! Lepaskan! Aku jangan diseret seperti ini! Kalian pikir aku binatang!"

Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari seretan tak berperi kemanusiaan dari orang-orang itu. Tak peduli Naruto kesakitan, orang-orang itu justru tertawa damai dan berkata menenangkan...

"Pangeran sabarlah. Jangan rusak hari agung pangeran sendiri..."

Orang-orang itu membawa Naruto ke ruangan besar yang seumur hidup belum pernah dijamahnya sekalipun. Ruangan itu disinari lampu terang yang begitu menyilaukan untuk orang yang sudah terbiasa hidup dengan lingkungan redup seperti dirinya. Naruto bisa melihat lautan manusia pula di ruangan itu.

Orang-orang kekar tadi membawa Naruto menghadap Putri Hinata dan ayahnya.

"Mempelaiku...," Hinata menyambut Naruto dengan senyum damai dan sedikit tersipu, "Naruto sudah datang... Aku senang sekali..."

Naruto mengamati Hinata yang berdiri di depannya. Ia yakin dirinya dan Hinata sangat kontras sekarang. Hinata terbalut gaun pengantin yang putih bersih, sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai baju lusuh yang entah sudah berapa hari dipakainya. Naruto heran, kok bisa ya Putri Hinata tertarik pada pemuda miskin seperti dirinya?

"Naruto... Hari ini kita menikah...,"ucap Hinata lembut.

Naruto hampir tersentak ke belakang. Mungkin ia sudah ambruk kalau saja tidak dipegangi orang-orang kekar yang tadi menyeretnya. Kepalanya berputar-putar seperti pusaran. Darah di sekujur tubuhnya menderu karena jantungnya tak terkontrol.

"Lelucon apa-apaan ini," Naruto menatap marah pada Hinata. "Aku tidak mencintaimu!"

"Kita tak butuh cinta Kita butuh ikatan...," Hinata tersenyum manis, "aku akan mengikatmu malam ini, Naruto... Aku akan menjadi milikmu... Naruto..."

"Sakit jiwa!" maki Naruto, "jangan sembarangan! Kau butuh berobat ke ahli jiwa!"

Naruto berusaha berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi orang-orang kekar itu mencegahnya. Naruto hanya bisa berontak saat orang-orang itu menyeretnya kembali ke depan Hinata. Ia berteriak saat Hinata menyuruh bawahannya memanggil pendeta...

"Tidak... Jangan! Aku tidak mau berikrar di hadapan Tuhan kalau aku akan mengingkarinya! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu! Aku mau pulaaang!"

Hinata tampak bingung, "Naruto jangan berteriak... Nanti orang-orang ketakutan..."

"Biarkan saja!" Naruto memandang Hinata tajam, "biar mereka semua tahu kalau aku sama sekali tak menyetujui pernikahan ini..."

Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dengan sedih, gadis itu memandang ayahnya. "Ayah... Bagaimana ini...? Hinata ingin menikah dengan Naruto..."

Raja Hiashi menepuk pundak putrinya menenangkan. Lalu memandang Naruto. "Putriku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto. Apa kau tega melihatnya kehilangan semangat hidup kalau sampai kehilanganmu?" tanya sang Raja.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Naruto membantah tajam, "kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia kalau dia saja tak pernah memikirkan aku!"

Naruto menatap tidak suka saat Hiashi berpaling ke arahnya, "Jadi kau benar-benar tega membuat putriku merasa sedih karena kehilangan? Baiklah... Kalau begitu... Agar setimpal, aku duluan yang akan membuatmu merasakan kehilangan itu, Naruto." Hiashi memandang salah satu bawahannya. "Panggil penyusup itu ke dalam! Cepat!"

Mata biru Naruto mengikuti para pengawal yang berlari keluar dari ruangan pesta itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak keras...

'Apa ini firasat buruk?'

Tak berapa lama, orang itu kembali bersama dua pengawal lain dan seorang tawanan berjubah hitam lusuh yang juga diseret-seret seperti dirinya tadi. Tawanan itu dilemparkan di depan Naruto, Hinata dan Hiashi dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Angkat wajahmu, bodoh! Mana hormatmu pada Tuan Raja?" bentak pengawal yang baru datang itu. Ia mengangkat dagu si tawanan yang menunduk dengan ujung pedangnya yang tak bersarung. Pedang itu berkilat ditimpa sinar lampu. Kilatan itu menyapu wajah si tawanan. Bola matanya yang hitam bersinar seketika.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menjerit histeris saat melihat wajah tawanan itu. Wajah Sasuke membiru di beberapa bagian, memar seperti habis terkena tonjokan. Di ujung bibirnya ada segaris bekas darah yang telah mengering.

"Kalian apakan Sasuke!" Naruto berusaha berlari ke arah Sasuke, tapi orang-orang bertubuh kekar tadi lagi-lagi mengunci lengannya.

"Kalian keterlaluan!" Naruto masih berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri. Air matanya membanjir di pipi. Kenapa Sasuke harus tertangkap juga... Kenapa? Mana orang-orang Skotlandia itu... Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau pangeran mereka hilang?

"Naruto...," Hinata mendekat pada Naruto. "Aku akan menyuruh mereka melepaskan orang itu kalau Naruto mau menikah denganku..."

"Jangan, Naruto!" kali ini Sasuke berteriak, "lebih baik aku ditawan puluhan tahun daripada melihatmu menikah dengan orang aneh itu!"

"Sasuke...," air mata Naruto menetes-netes. Hatinya memar, begitu nyeri sekarang...

"Biar saja... Lebih baik aku dipenjara daripada kau harus menikah dengan dia...," Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam. Tekadnya meletup tanpa dia tahu apa sebabnya. Cinta baru terasa begitu membara kalau kehilangan sudah terlalu dekat...

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto... Aku tidak mau kau menikah dengan—"

"DIAM!" Hinata menutup kedua telinganya, "aku mau dia diam!"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Ternyata pengawal itu memberikan sebuah hadiah untuknya karena telah membuat sang Putri histeris.

"Tampar saja! Tampar! Asal kalian tahu... Tamparan kalian tidak akan membuatku menyerah untuk mempertahankan Naruto! Bagaimanapun akulah yang berhak atas dia! Dia mencintaiku dan aku akan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini!"

_Bukk!_

Kali ini Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai. Pemuda itu memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya yang sudah lama memar. Naruto menjerit sekuat tenaga...

"Seharusnya di undangan kalian menuliskan kalau ini pesta pembantaian... Bukan pernikahan...," Sasuke berkata sinis. Memandang pada undangan yang hanya bisa diam ternganga di ruangan itu. Sasuke mencibir, apa Raja Hiashi hanya mengundang patung?

"Hentikan semua ini...," suara Naruto bergetar, "jangan sakiti Sasuke..."

"Tidak akan kalau kau masih tidak mau menikah denganku, Naruto...," Hinata tersenyum manis. Wajah gadis itu masih saja indah tanpa dosa.

"Sudah kubilang...," Sasuke berusaha bangkit, "Naruto tidak akan pernah menikah denganmu! Ah...!"

Sasuke langsung tak sadarkan diri begitu tangan seorang pengawal menghantam tengkuknya.

Naruto menangis meraung-raung. Ia menatap tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tak bergerak dari balik tirai air matanya. Kalau Sasuke mati...

"Tenang saja, dia hanya pingsan," kata Hinata, "jangan takut ya Naruto..."

Naruto memandang Hinata putus asa. Ia tak berani lagi berpaling pada Sasuke. Rasa bersalah muncul bertubi-tubi dari balik dadanya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke...," Naruto merintih perlahan, "aku akan melakukan apapun asal kalian membiarkan Sasuke hidup dan berhenti menganiaya dia..."

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan mata berbinar, "Apa... Naruto? Tolong ulangi..."

Naruto menunduk, "Akan kulakukan apapun asal kalian membebaskan Sasuke..."

Hinata tertawa lirih. Wajahnya langsung terselimuti kebahagiaan yang tiada terperikan. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah juga. Meskipun harus dipaksa... Akhirnya cinta sang Putri akan segera terwujud...

Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan tangan bergetar, "Baiklah... Naruto... Aku akan membebaskan Sasuke... Tapi dengan dua syarat..."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Kau harus menikahiku sekarang..."

"...dan bersumpah kalau akan meninggalkan pemuda Skotlandia itu selamanya."

Naruto tak membantah. Mata birunya menatap pilu pada Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Kenapa harus seberat ini cobaan hidup yang ditanggungnya? Sumpah itu begitu berat... Kalau nanti Sasuke sadar... Dan menemukannya telah menikah dengan Hinata... Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Mengutuk takdirkah? Jangan...

Pemuda pirang itu memandang sedih ke arah Sasuke.

'Aku menyesal kisah kita tidak berakhir dengan indah, Sasuke...'

Air matanya menetes perlahan, 'Aku harus meninggalkanmu... Kalau tidak... Kau bisa mati di tangan mereka... Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi... Kau masih muda. Jatah hidupmu masih panjang... Aku akan berdoa setiap hari agar kau mendapatkan penggantiku...'

Naruto pelan-pelan mengangkat suaranya. Dengan mata terpejam ia berkata...

"Jika Sasuke dibiarkan hidup, aku bersumpah akan meninggalkan dia selama-lamanya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto berlutut di lantai dan menangis terisak-isak. Tangannya terkepal. Air matanya menetesi lantai. Kemudian, Hinata mendekatinya...

"Pasangkan cincin ini ke jariku, Naruto...," Hinata menyodorkan kotak beludru merah berisi dua lingkar cincin. "Ayo pasangkan..."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto menyentuh lingkaran dingin itu. Ia tak melihat saat cincin itu tersemat ke jari manis Putri Hinata.

"Aku pasangkan yang satunya ke jarimu," Hinata berujar senang. Tapi tangan Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sudah siap memakaikan cincin itu padanya.

"Apa kau tak keberatan kalau kita hentikan prosesi ini dulu sebentar... Aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasuke..."

"Oh...," Hinata mengangguk, "iya... tidak apa-apa..."

Naruto memandang cincin di tangan Hinata, "Cincinnya bagus. Boleh aku bawakan?"

Tanpa firasat apa-apa, Hinata memberikan cincin itu pada Naruto. Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke sambil membawa cincin berukuran jari pria itu. Naruto berlutut lagi di lantai dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke yang masih belum sadar...

"Teme... Kalau nanti kau terbangun... Tolong jangan cari aku kalau aku memang tak bisa berada di dekatmu lagi... Berhati-hatilah kalau pulang ke Skotlandia..."

Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Nanti kau harus belajar melupakan aku, ya Teme. Jangan lagi mencoba untuk menyusup ke Kastil Harlech hanya untuk menemuiku. Menikahlah dengan orang lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bertemu kembali..."

Tanpa ada yang sadar, diam-diam Naruto memasangkan cincin yang dibawanya ke jari Sasuke. "Anggap saja aku menikahi kalian berdua. Kau dan Hinata. Bawa cincin ini pergi sebagai kenangan manis tentang cinta kita. Aku mencintaimu, Teme. Aku meninggalkanmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

xxxXxxx

Angin berdesir di wajah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terbangun. Pipinya perih menyentuh tanah. Tanah yang... Tanah?

Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan segera bangkit. Diaa menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan kastil yang megah, seperti yang dilihatnya terakhir kali sebelum pingsan, kini menghilang. Digantikan lahan bersalju yang menghampar luas di sekelilingnya. Rumput-rumput memutih akibat badai salju. Meskipun tanah sudah berubah lagi menjadi cokelat, tapi tanaman-tanaman itu belum jua kembali menjadi hijau...

'Aku kalah...,' batin Sasuke perih, 'mereka telah mengambil Naruto...'

Sasuke merasakan ada benda berat aneh yang terselip ke jarinya. Dengan binar mata tanpa cahaya, Sasuke menatap cincin indah yang kini bertahta di jemarinya.

'Naruto...'

Kini Sasuke sadar kalau dirinya sudah dibuang sejauh-jauhnya dari Kastil Harlech. Di padang rumput bersalju gunung Snowdonia yang dingin ini...

Dia sendirian...

**The End**

Maaf alurnya ngebut. Maaf... Ini hanya karena saia ndak punya jatah chapter lagi... Lagian ini juga sudah 9 halaman... Bagaimanapun fic ini harus FIN dengan twoshoots!

Sebenarnya saia nda' mau bikin Hinata jadi antagonis. Soalnya nggak cocok sih. Dia kan lembut gitu keak putri keraton. Susah banget membentuk karakter Hinata yang jahat. Saia malah kadang ketawa sendiri kalau ngebayangin Hinata ngebentak-bentak. Karena itulah kejahatan Hinata saia 'bentuk' dengan cara lain. Bukan seorang antagonis yang galak dan suka menghancurkan hidup orang, tapi seorang psikopat yang suka mencintai orang secara berlebihan. Tapi saia sepertinya gagal total membentuk karakter Hina di fic ini. Lain kali saia akan coba lagi. –janji-janji kosong-

Perasaan nih fic lebay-telenovela banget deh –sweatdropped- Gara-gara setting fic ini, saia harus mantengin peta dunia sampai jamuran. Ditambah kudu baca artikel-artikel di Encharta yang bikin saia pengin pingsan karena bahasa English semua. –nangis gaje-

Tapi tak apalah, seancur2nya fic ini, saia hanya berharap bisa meramaikan SasuNaru day.

Sekali lagi, maaf telat ngucapin Happy SasuNaru day!

RnR?

Muchas Gracias.


End file.
